kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory
| inçizimi = Shkurt – Qershor 1999 BearTracks Studios, New York | zhanri = Progressive metal Progressive rock | zgjatja = 1:17:06 | label = Elektra Records | producenti = John Petrucci Mike Portnoy | review = | kronologjia = | albumi i fundit = 5 Years in a Livetime ( ) | ky album = Metropolis Pt 2: Scenes from a Memory (1999) | albumi tjetër = Metropolis 2000: Scenes from New York ( ) }} Metropolis Pt 2: Scenes from a Memory është albumi i pestë i Dream Theater, i lëshuar më 26 tetor . Është një koncept album ku bëhet fjalë për tregimin e Nicholas dhe zbulimin e jetës së tij të kaluar, ku bën pjesë dashuria, vrasja, dhe pabesia. Ky album u rendit #95 në listën "100 albumet më të mira me kitarë të të gjitha kohërave" të revistës "Guitar world". Historia Siç tregon edhe vetë emri, Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory është vazhdim i "Metropolis Pt. 1: The Miracle And The Sleeper", këngë kjo nga albumi i dytë i bendit, Images and Words. Sidoqoftë, kur u emërua "Metropolis Pt. 1", qëllimi i bendit nuk ishte që të shkruanin këngë epike dy pjesëshe, kjo u bë vetëm si shaka. Vetëm pas lutjeve të shumta nga admiruesit e tyre, bendi filloi të punonte në pjesën e dytë. Fillimisht, Dream Theater filluan të punonin në pjesën e dytë të cilën ata e përfytyruan si këngë, e jo si album. Pjesa e dytë filloi të merrte formë gjatë mbledhjeve për albumin Falling into Infinity. Por prapë se prapë, kënga nuk u përfundua plotësisht, pasi që kompania e tyre nuk i lejoi ata që ta krijonin një album të dyfishtë në atë kohë (i cili ishte i nevojshëm në qoftë se kjo këngë do të përfshihej në të) dhe u la anash. Bendi inçizoi demon 23-minutëshe me Derek Sherinian në tastierë. Vetëm 12 minutat e kësaj kënge janë në dispozicion të publikut nëpërmes internetit, madje edhe pas kësaj, Mike Portnoy, themeluesi i YtseJam Records, e cila shet "bootleg"-at zyrtarë të bendit, ka insistuar që kjo këngë të mos përhapet. Kur bendi vendosi të punonte në albumin e pestë, ai ju kthye kësaj kënge dhe e shndërroi në album të plotë. Gjatë turnesë së këtij albumi, Dream Theater e luajtën këtë album në tërësi. Në vitin , shfaqja e fundit në Amerikën Veriore u inçizua dhe u lëshua në DVD me emrin Metropolis 2000: Scenes from New York, ku anëtarët e bendit e diskutojnë storien e albumit. Ky album është gjithashtu albumi i parë ku merr pjesë Jordan Rudess në tastierë. Në mbështjellësin e albumit vërehet një artikull i një gazete me një "shënim vetëvrasjeje" të cituar në të. Në prapavijë të saj vërehet kopja e librit "The Plumed Serpent" e D. H. Lawrence. Titulli referohet në zotin e Astekëve Quetzalcoatl, i cili ndër të tjera, përfaqëson ringjalljen dhe reinkarnimin. Kjo përshtatet me temën e albumit. Përpos kësaj, në librin "The Plumed Serpent" bëhet fjalë për trekëndëshin e dashurisë në mes të një femre dhe dy meshkujve - sërish, tema e albumit. Këngët Act 1: #"Scene One: Regression" – 2:06 (muzika dhe teksti nga Petrucci) #"Scene Two: Part I. Overture 1928" – 3:37 (Dream Theater, instrumentale) #"Scene Two: Part II. Strange Deja Vu" – 5:12 (Dream Theater, Portnoy) #"Scene Three: Part I. Through My Words" – 1:02 (Petrucci) #"Scene Three: Part II. Fatal Tragedy" – 6:49 (Dream Theater, Myung) #"Scene Four: Beyond This Life" – 11:22 (Dream Theater, Petrucci) #"Scene Five: Through Her Eyes" – 5:29 (Dream Theater, Petrucci) Act 2: "Scene Six: Home" – 12:53 (Dream Theater, Portnoy) "Scene Seven: Part I. The Dance of Eternity" – 6:13 (Dream Theater, instrumentale) "Scene Seven: Part II. One Last Time" – 3:46 (Dream Theater, LaBrie) "Scene Eight: The Spirit Carries On" – 6:38 (Dream Theater, Petrucci) "Scene Nine: Finally Free" – 11:59 (Dream Theater, Portnoy) Shënime Kënga e fundit në këtë album ("Finally Free") e filloi eksperimentin muzikor të Dream Theater që do të zgjasë në tre albumet e ardhshme. Zëri statik i gramofonit që dëgjohet në fund të kësaj kënge, është zë i njëjtë me zërin që dëgjohet në fillimin e këngës së parë ("The Glass Prison") të albumit të tyre të ardhshëm, Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence. Kështu këto lidhje do të vazhdojnë deri në albumin e tetë të Dream Theater, Octavarium. Ky album është i ngjajshëm (në mënyrë muzikore) me dy albumet e kaluara të Dream Theater, Images and Words dhe Awake. Albumi i mëparshëm i tyre, Falling into Infinity, u kritikua nga admiruesit që pati një zë shumë të përafërt me rrymën qëndrore të rock muzikës, dhe si përgjigje, Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory u ndërtua jashtëzakonisht në frymën progressive, duke përfshirë kohëra të pazakonshme muzikore, ndryshime konstante ndërmjet tyre, si dhe pjesë të gjata instrumentale. Gjatë gjithë kohës, pjesë të ndryshme të këngës "Metropolis Pt. 1: The Miracle and the Sleeper" përdoren në këtë album. P.sh., zëri i tastierës që dëgjohet në fillimin e këngës "Overture 1928" dëgjohet edhe në fillimin e "Metropolis Pt. 1". Deri më sot, Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory është albumi i fundit ku John Myung shkroi tekste për këngë. Tregimi Personazhet Koha prezente * Nicholas * The Hypnotherapist (Hipnoterapisti) * The Old Man (Plaku) 1928 * Victoria Page - "Metropolis/Love" (Metropolis/Dashuria) * Sen. Edward Baynes - "The Miracle" (Mrekullia) * Julian Baynes - "The Sleeper" (I fjeturi) Akti 1 ''Scene One: Regression (Skena e Parë: Prapavajtja)'' - Albumi hapet me Nicholas-in duke u relaksuar nga zëri i Hipnoterapistit dhe duke hyrë në gjendje hipnoze, duke e ndjekur kështu terapinë e prapavajtjes. ''Scene Two: I. Overture 1928 (Skena e Dytë: I. Uvertura 1928)'' - Nicholas gjendet në ekstazë hipnoze dhe në magjepsjen e paqës dhe rahatisë. Deri sa gjendet në ekstazën e tij, ai fillon të përqëndrohet në subjektin e terapisë së tij të prapavajtjes, në vajzën e quajtur Victoria dhe në një jetë e cila çuditërisht i përngjan shumë jetës së tij. Fillimi i kësaj overture ngjan shumë me pjesët e këngës "Metropolis Pt. 1". ''Scene Two: II. Strange Déjà Vu (Skena e Dytë: II. Déjà Vu-ja e Çuditshme)'' - Ne mësojmë pakëz më shumë për ëndrrat e mëparshme që e kanë shtyrë Nicholas-in ta ndjekë terapinë e prapavajtjes, dhe gjithashtu vazhdojmë të hyjmë më thellë në gjendjen e ekstazës së tij. Ne mësojmë se çdo herë kur ai i mbyll sytë, atë e merr me vete një ëndërr mjaft e ndezur dhe periodike (ende e pavetëdishme) e një jete tjetër. Kjo ëndërr pra ka qenë shkaku kryesor që e ka shtyrë Nicholas-in ta ndjekë këtë terapi. Ëndrra duket kështu: aty është një rrugë për në shtëpi. Lart në shtëpi gjendet një dhomë ku një vajzë paraqitet në pashqyrë. E gjithë kjo pamje Nicholas-it i duket shumë e njohur, por logjikisht kjo nuk duhet të ndodhë. Në këtë ëndërr, mesiguri pasi që kjo është një gjendje ekstaze dhe jo një ëndërr e zakonshme, disa gjëra duken shumë më qartë se mëparë. Ai mund ta shohë fytyrën e vajzës së re dhe e parashtron pyetjen, "vajzë e re, a do t'më tregosh pse gjendem unë këtu?" Ai kupton se ajo ka për të ndarë diçka me të, se ekziston një arsye pse ajo po e udhëheq atë këtu, një tregim për tu treguar, dhe ky tregim është një gjë e tmerrshme, e cila "e bën të qajë shpirtin e saj". Viktoria fillon t'i tregojë se pse është duke e ndjekur. Ajo është duke u munduar ta zbulojë të vërtetën për vrasjen e saj. Ajo gjithashtu shpreh një vuajtje të madhe, "çanë zemrën time në dy pjesë". Kjo me rreshtin tjetër, "unë nuk jam ajo që I Fjeturi ka menduar se jam", është shprehja e fajit të saj që ndien ndaj Julian Baynes (i cili në tregim njihet edhe si "I Fjeturi"), sepse ai kurrë nuk mësoi për marrëdhënen që pati ajo me vëllanë e tij, Senatorin Edward Baynes (i cili në tregim njihet edhe si "Mrekullia"), gjë për të cilën ne informohemi më vonë. Nicholas tani e ndërpret terapinë dhe kthehet në gjendjen normale. Edhe pse tani është i zgjuar, mendimet mbi këtë jetën tjetër të tij nuk e lënë të qetë as një sekondë, dhe këtu ia fillon mania e tij për ta zgjidhur këtë gjë në tërësi. I dëshpruar, ai dëshiron ta dijë pse po ndodh kjo gjë, dhe do të dëshironte që të kalonte në këtë botën tjetër, po të dinte si. Atij nuk i interesojnë më ditët aktuale, por vetëm mënyra se si të mësojë më shumë për maninë e tij. Këtu ai fillon të mendon për të parën herë se ndoshta ai ka jetuar në botën që po e ëndrron vazhdimisht. Ai e di se kjo ëndërr e mban çelësin e paqës së tij, dhe nuk do të ndalet deri sa ta hapë atë derë. ''Scene Three: I. Through My Words (Skena e Tretë: I. Përmes Fjalëve të Mia)'' - Nicholas zbulon tërësisht lidhjen në mes të Victoria-s dhe vetes. Ai tani e zbulon se pse është kaq i varur nga ajo dhe bota e saj. Nicholas zbulon se ai dhe Victoria e ndajnë një shpirt të vetëm. ''Scene Three: II. Fatal Tragedy (Skena e Tretë: II. Tragjedia Fatale)'' - Fillon me Nicholasin "e vetëm në natë". Ai tani e di kush është Victoria, po nuk e di pse ajo është e ndarë, apo pse ai vetë është i përfshirë këtu. Dikur më vonë, ai shkon në vizitë te një plak, i cili jeton vetëm në shtëpinë e tij. Shtëpia e kujt është kjo, apo kush është ky plak, këto dy gjëra nuk sqarohen asnjëherë në këtë tregim. Rëndësia e plakut qëndron te fakti se ai di diçka për vrasjen që ndodhi shumë kohë më parë dhe e ndanë këtë informacion me Nicholas-in. Ne mësojmë së një vajzë është mbytur, dhe se ajo ishte e re. Nicholas ulet dhe e dëgjon tregimin e plakut dhe kupton se kjo ngjarje është ende një gjë misterioze e pa zgjidhur. Nicholas tani kupton se përderisa ai nuk e zbulon të vërtetën se çka i ndodhi Victoria-s, ai nuk do të mund ta jetojë jetën e tanishme. Ai është ngujuar në këtë mani dhe nuk mund të kthehet prapa. Ne pastaj mësojmë se Nicholas e kupton se pa besim dhe shpresë, "paqja e mendjes nuk mund të ekzistojë", prandaj Nicholas e inkurajon veten që të jetë i fortë dhe të ketë besim se do ta zbulojë të vërtetën, sepse pa të vërtetën, ai nuk do të qetësohet kurrë. Kjo këngë përfundon me fjalët e Hipnoterapistit. Në pjesën tjetër Nicholas dërgohet prapa te vrasja e Victoria-s. ''Scene Four: Beyond This Life (Skena e Katërt: Pas Kësaj Jete)'' - Ne mësojmë nga raporti i gazetës se ç'ka ndodhur në vitin 1928. Tregimi thotë se dëshmitari, Edward Baynes, dëgjoi një zë tmerrues, dhe duke shkuar të shohë se ç'ka ndodhur, ai pa një grua e cila ishte shtrirë e vrarë, afër të cilës qëndron vrasësi i saj. Dëshmitari mundohet të ndihmojë por vrasësi bën vetëvrasje dhe bie mbi gruan e mbytur. Raporti në gazetë i drejtohet kësaj ngjarje si "përfundim i dhimbshëm i një lidhje dashurie". Kjo tregon se vrasësi dhe viktima janë identifikuar si dashnorë. Gazeta shpjegon më tutje se Victoria dhe Julian ishin ndarë pak kohë më parë për shkak të jetës dekadente të Julian-it. Ekzistojnë shumë mundësi në lidhje me devijimin e Julian-it, por DVD-ja (Metropolis 2000: Scenes from New York) sugjeron se ai është marrur me kumar ose ka përdorur drogë. Më vonë (në Skenën e Nëntë), atij i bie nga xhepi një shishe me pije alkoholike, kështu që është e mundshme që vesi i tij të ishte pija. Gjithashtu tregohet se Victoria do t'iu kishte kthyer atij në qoftë se ai do të përmirësohej. Tani gazeta e shtron pyetjen nëse kjo ka qenë një vrasje e paramenduar. Pas kësaj ne lexojmë një raport për dëshmitë fizike në skenën e krimit. Në skenë janë gjetur dëshmi "të një përleshjeje" si dhe një thikë. Kjo thikë shkakton konfuzion, sepse viktima është një vajzë e re, dhe nuk mund të pritet nga një vajzë e re në vitin 1928 që ta mbajë thikën me vete, përveç nëse ajo ka parashikuar ndonjë rrezik dhe e ka mbajtur thikën në rast vetëmbrojtjeje. Gjithashtu, në xhepin e vrasësit u gjet një shënim. Në këtë shënim shumë qartë shkruan se Julian më përpara do ta vriste veten se sa të jetonte pa Victoria-n. Mirëpo në këtë shënim nuk shkruan asgjë për ndonjë dëmtim të mundshëm. Më në fund, në fundin e kësaj kënge bëhet një përsëritje. Rreshtat e fundit e thellojnë besimin e Nicholas-it që ai dhe Victoria e ndajnë një shpirt të vetëm. Ata gjithashtu dëshmojnë se jo vetëm që shpirtërat mishërohen në mes veti, por ata i ndajnë edhe vetitë e njëjta të personalitetit, dhe veprat do t'i ndjekin shpirtërat e tyre deri në përjetësi. ''Scene Five: Through Her Eyes (Skena e Pestë: Përmes Syve të Saj)'' - Nicholas zgjohet përsëri. Ai ka mësuar se Victoria (apo ai) është vrarë në vitin 1928. Ai e ndien për detyrim që ta vizitojë varrin e saj. Ai e shprehë keqardhjen që e ndien për të dhe për pafajshmërinë e saj. Jo vetëm kjo, por që kur ka filluar të mësojë për jetën e tij duke shikuar në sytë e saj, ai kupton se kjo gjë i ka ndodhur edhe ATIJ, dhe kjo padrejtësi fillon ta bezdisë. Deri sa arrinë te varri i saj, Nicholas dërrmohet nga dhembshuria. Edhe epitafi në varrin e saj tregon se ajo ishte një vajzë e ëmbël dhe e pafajshme, e cila ishte vrarë brutalisht në moshë të re. Ai befasohet shumë pasi që kjo vdekje i duket si vdekja e tij. Ai e krahason këtë me humbjen e një personi që e do. Përderisa zhytet në trishtimin e tij, ai lejon që përfytyrimet e saj të enden në kokën e tij. Ai mendon se sa ka jetuar më shumë, dhe prapë fillon ta bezdisë padrejtësia për vrasjen e saj në moshë aq të re. Pastaj, duke përfunduar kënga, Nicholas fillon të qetësohet dhe të ngushëllohet pasi që kupton se vetëm duke u përballur me këtë tragjedi dhe duke vajtuar për këtë humbje, ai mund të vazhdojë më tutje. Kjo vuajtje ishte e nevojshme që ta pranonte vdekjen e tij në jetën e kaluar dhe të kuptonte pse e jeton jetën e tanishme. Akti 2 ''Scene Six: Home (Skena e Gjashtë: Vatra)'' - Ne dëgjojmë Julian-in duke folur për devijimin e tij. Më në fund, siç mësuam më herët, Victoria e braktisë atë për shkak të varësisë së tij, e konsideruar nga disa të jetë varësi ndaj drogës dhe alkoolit. Është e mundshme që shkaku i devijimit të tij të jetë edhe kumari, duke u bazuar në zërat e monedhave që dëgjohen në pjesën instrumentale pas strofës së ardhshme. Më vonë shohim Edward-in duke e imagjinuar Victoria-n duke qarë në supet e tij për shkak të ndarjes me Julian-in. ''Scene Seven: I. The Dance of Eternity (Skena e Shtatë: I. Vallëzimi i Përjetësisë)'' - ''Scene Seven: II. One Last Time (Skena e Shtatë: II. Hera e Fundit)'' - ''Scene Eight: The Spirit Carries On (Skena e Tetë: Shpirti Vazhdon Më Tej)'' - ''Scene Nine: Finally Free (Skena e Nëntë: I Lirë Më Në Fund)'' - Anëtarët pjesëmarrës Bendi * James LaBrie – vokal * Jordan Rudess – tastierë * John Myung – bas kitarë * John Petrucci – kitarë * Mike Portnoy – bateri Mysafirët * Theresa Thomason - vokal shtesë në "Through Her Eyes" dhe "The Spirit Carries On". * Theresa Thomason, Mary Canty, Shelia Slappy, Mary Smith, Jeanette Smith, Clarence Burke Jr., Carol Cyrus, Dale Scott - vokale përcjellëse në "The Spirit Carries On". * Kori u përshtat dhe u dirigjua nga Jordan Rudess. * Terry Brown - zëri i hipnotizuesit. Produksioni * Doug Oberkircher - inxhinier i zërit * Brian Quackenbush - asistent i inxhinierit * Michael Bates - asistent i inxhinierit * Terry Brown - ko-prodhuesi i vokaleve * Kevin Shirley - inxhinier miksimi në këngët 2-8 dhe 11 * Rory Romano - asistent i inxhinierit të miksimit në këngët 2-8 dhe 11 * David Bottrill - inxhinier miksimi në këngët 1, 9, 10 dhe 12 * Shinobu Mitsuoka - asistent i inxhinierit të miksimit në këngët 1, 9, 10 dhe 12 * George Marino - inxhinieri për mastering * Eugene Nastasi - asistent i inxhinierit për mastering * Lili Picou - arti dhe dizajni * Dave McKean - ilustrimi i mbështjellësit * Ken Schles - fotografi * Andrew Lepley - fotografi Grafiku performues Billboard 200: * Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes From a Memory - #73 Billboard Top Internet Albums: * Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes From a Memory - #2 UK Album Chart: * Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes From a Memory - #131 Lidhje të jashtme * Analiza të detajizuara të këtij albumi Category:Dream Theater albume Category:Albume 1999 Category:Koncept albume Category:Progressive metal albume cs:Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory de:Scenes from a Memory en:Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory es:Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory et:Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory fi:Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory fr:Scenes from a Memory he:Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory hr:Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory hu:Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory it:Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory nl:Metropolis, Pt. 2: Scenes From A Memory no:Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory pl:Scenes from a Memory pt:Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory ru:Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory sv:Metropolis Part 2: Scenes from a Memory tr:Scenes from a Memory (albüm)